


The Field

by austin_watson



Category: Demons - Fandom, Lucifer - Fandom, haunting - Fandom, ouija board - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austin_watson/pseuds/austin_watson
Summary: Group of teenagers go to a field that is supposedly haunted and start a long-lasting nightmare.





	The Field

the story begins with a group of teenagers who wanted to have some fun together so they go and buy an Ouija board and go to a field that has had sightings of paranormal activity so they figure this is the best place to play the Ouija board and what they thought would be an innocent little night with little success would turn into a long-lasting nightmare 

Jason called up a few of his friends to go hang out because he was bored and his friends Jacob, Brandon, Susan, Alisson, and Dawn all were bored as well and decided to go out for lunch then maybe go to the movies but during lunch, they decided to do something else they decided to check out a field the,y heard about that was supposedly haunted the group was sceptical of the idea at first but soon Jason convince them to go check it out tonight so after lunch they went to an old thrift shop and bought an Ouija board than they went to a camera store and bought a small thermal camera lens for them to record with as well and a regular lens at about 10:30 pm the group went down to the field they heard about and set up a table they brought along with a few tents at about 11:30 pm they started playing the Ouija board Jason start by asking "if there were any spirits that want to communicate with them? if so make yourself known" after they waited and nothing happened they figured it was fake but then just as dawn said "this is stupid why are wasting our time?" the planchette moved immediately, and the group thought one of them had moved it when no one admitted to moving the planchette, Jacob asked, "Did you move the planchette?" Planchette moved to yes on the board and Jacob asked, "What is your name?" the planchette moved around the board and spelled out Lucifer, the group freaked out, but kept going Jacob than asked "are you the real Lucifer or are you just trying to scare us away? If you are the real Lucifer, prove it." right after he said that the board moved to yes in response to the first question, all of the sudden a bush next to the group suddenly lit on fire and went out by itself, Susan looked at a Jacob and said "well there is your proof. "What do we do now that we are talking to the real Lucifer" Jason replied "we should be safe, he can only talk through the board, or at least I hope so," the group responded, "What do you mean you hope is there a chance he could get out of the board?" Jason replied, "unfortunately there was a chance he could get out of the board but I wasn't worried because I wasn't aware we would be talking to the real Lucifer, I was hoping for a no big deal spirit of a child or something" Brandon responded with"so what you brought us here knowing the risks but you didn't tell us any of them what kind of friend are you?" Jason responded "the kind that was trying to have some fun. let's just get back to the board okay." they continued the board or about on hour and then decided to explore by now it was around 12:50 AM so the group got up and began exploring the field as they were walking dawn swore she kept seeing a shadow following them but she figured it was just her imagination after walking for 5 minutes dawn finally told the rest of the group "I think we are being followed I keep seeing a shadow following us" the rest of the group admitted to seeing the same thing and decided to split up Dawn and Jacob went west Jason and Alisson went north and Brandon and Susan went east. dawn and Jacob walked for 10 minutes before noticing a change in atmosphere and began recording with their phones because the camera was with Jason and Allison. right, when Jacob started recording a small rock was thrown at him and barely miss his phone hitting his arm instead Jacob nearly dropped his phone because of the force the small rock was thrown with. meanwhile, Jason and Allison were recording with the camera using the night vision on the camera to see where they were going as they were watching the LCD screen they noticed a shadowy figure glide across the ground 5 feet in front of them they both stopped and watched the screen as they move the camera to see if they could spot the figure again they found nothing and continued walking before more figures glided across the ground in front of them but they kept walking forward as this was happening Brandon and Susan were walking for 20 minutes before anything happen both of them heard something say "turn back now! if you don't you will not live to see tomorrow." the sudden voice scared both them but Brandon out of fear or stupidity ask into the dark "who are you? and why would we be killed if we continue" after waiting a few moments nothing happened finally Brandon try to continue forward but stopped because he heard Susan crying when he turned to look at her he couldn't help but to turn back and head back to the camp with Susan. as Jacob was walking with Dawn they saw an orb of light they walked closer but before they got within 10 feet from the orb it vanished and appeared farther away and in the direction they had come from so Jacob and Dawn follow the orb and every time they got with 10 feet from it, it vanished and reappeared farther from them and seemed to be leading them somewhere while this was happening Jason and Allison were seeing more and more shadows in front of them finally they switched on the flir on the camera so the could see the thermal imaging of what they were seeing and all the figures appeared to be cold which appeared as a bluish colour on the screen all of sudden a tree fell in front of them blocking their path but they didn't think it to be a warning so they continued on after walking for 20 minutes more they were stopped by a cliff face and they heard a voice telling them that "they should've turned back when they could now they would perish and be stuck here with the rest of us." when Jason looked around him he saw shadows surrounding them and moving closer Jason saw an opening and grabbed Alisson's hand and ran they heard branches moving and saw objects fly by them as they ran and heard what sounded like screaming behind them. Brandon and Susan were back at the spot where they split up and they waited for the rest of the group when they looked they saw an orb disappearing and reappearing closer them with what looked like two figures following it when they shined their flashlights toward the figures they saw Jacob and dawn and shouted toward them and saw Jacob and dawn slow down then run over to where Brandon and Susan were and once they met back up they weren't sure where Jason and Alisson were after about 10 minutes the group was going to try and find Jason and Alisson but before they started walking they saw two figures running out of the woods one looked to be holding something. they then heard Jason's voice yelling "RUN BACK TO CAMP!!" not thinking twice the group ran back to camp with Jason and Alisson trailing behind them when they all got back to camp they saw the board but it had somehow been flipped and the planchette was off the board and on the other side of the table when they came closer they notice something carved into the back of the board that read "there is nothing you can do to stop me now. thank you for releasing me." after reading that they started a fire and toss the board into the flame hoping to burn it and with it close the door they opened after tossing the board into the fire along with planchette they went to sleep in the tents when they woke up their worse nightmare was a reality the board and planchette were in the fire pit unburned and undamaged scared out of their mind they packed up and left without the board and planchette hoping to leave it behind but upon returning home the board was in the trunk with the planchette the group decided to never return to that field and to keep what happened to them last night to themselves no one is to know that they may have released Lucifer into the world as a demon no longer just an entity. the next day the group met up again and keep saying how they were having nightmares about being possessed or killed and they all swore they saw shadow figures in there rooms lurking over there beds and seemed to be watching them and they claimed that their homes felt dark after they met up they decided to go to the library to see if they could look at the records in the archive to see if they could find anything about the field and Jason went on the computer to search up information about the field after searching for 5 minutes Brandon found a file under the name field of shadows and in it there was a picture of the field and Brandon read that the field is believed to be a native burial grounds and that there is hundreds of bodies bury deep in the field the file also said that at one point they may have been a demon worshiping ritual held in the woods north of the field at a cliff face which was the exact area that Jason and Alisson had said they were when they heard the voice when Brandon told the rest of the group Jason came over and told them what he had found on the internet about the field and that it is a very popular spot for people to go when they want to hang themselves and that one recent teen carved the word Lucifer into the tree with a pentagram carved in the dirt under where the boy hung himself and ever since then they had been claims of things that are weirder than usual started happening at the field after Jason explained what he had found Brandon told Jason what he had found after they were done exchanging information the group decided that they needed to find a way to stop what they released and then they were going to burn the board or try to if it didn't work than they would lock the board in a box and bury it somewhere where no one would find it. All that was left to do now was find a way to stop what they released and they knew it would be hard but they had to try. the group went about their daily lives after they were done at the library. Jason went to the gym and worked out with Brandon and Jacob while the girls went and got some coffee and they tried to enjoy their summer break after working out as Jason was heading home he kept seeing something dark in the corner of his eye he knew it wasn't his shadow because his shadow was in front of him he ignored it and kept walking when he arrived at his house he still saw the dark mass in the corner of his eye but whenever he looked over it moved away keeping out of sight Jason opened the door and walked in and the atmosphere felt heavy as if the house was a dark entity he continued to walk in and went to a wall that usually has a cross on it and he saw the cross but it was upside down he went over and took the cross off the wall and held it upright instantly feeling the atmosphere lighten around him confirming the worse his house was now inhabited by an extremely dark entity. Jacob went with Brandon to his house to just hang out and relax Brandon and Jacob played a few games but that is not how it turned out after 10 minutes of Jacob being at the house with Brandon they started hearing weird noises from inside the house and Brandon and Jacob were the only one home at the time so the noises were unknown as to where they were coming from but they kept hearing what sounded like knocking on the walls but when they went to rooms that they heard the noise  
in it would stop and start in another room and that kept happening no matter where they were. Finally, they decided to just leave and go to the lake near their house and swam for a little but they didn't want to go home so they decided to go to the cinema and see a movie and try to do anything to keep them from going back home. At Dawn's house, she was just relaxing watching funny cat videos on her phone when she heard what she thought was a bang inside the wall in her room. The bang reverberated in her room and sounded like a percussion band was outside her room playing at the loudest volume than it was silent again after five mins of silence she felt something sit on her bed and looked over where she felt the presence and saw an indent where someone or something was currently sitting and watching her she felt a breath on her face and a chill ran down her spine she looks at her window in hope that was what she felt but the window was closed when she looked at the window she thought she saw something in front of her it looked like a mist almost but the mist had a shape that almost looked human as she look at the mist it seemed to move and then disappeared but before the mist completely disappeared she had thought she had heard a whisper that said ¨im here¨ the voice sounded almost like her moms who had passed due to cancer. the voice was soothing to her and she felt a cold touch on her shoulder, then it went silent and she felt the presence leave. Dawn picked up her phone and called Allison, she dialled in the number and waited as soon as Alisson picked up Dawn started saying what happened and that she heard what she thought was her mother's voice after she told what happened Alisson told her that the same thing happened to her except it was her dad's voice who had died from a sniper during a fight in Isis. they both agreed that they needed to put an end to what they started. the next day the group met up again and decided to try and burn the board, this using holy oil to ignite the board. they all agreed and decided to meet up at a place in the woods where they could light the board and planchette. they built a campfire and doused the board in holy oil, then lit it and watched as the board burned; they waited until both the board and planchette were reduced to nothing but ash. a week went by and everything seemed normal they hadn't had any experiences so they thought that is was over and they decided not to go to the field every again and then they spread word of the dangers of messing around with things they have no understanding of and they live till they died of unknown causes and upon further inspection of the bodies they noticed that a symbol was carved on to there skull it represented a pentagram and all the people in the group had the same symbol in the same spot.


End file.
